Ping!
by HunHan Day
Summary: Ping! "jadi? kau mau tidak jadi pacarku?" "emm itu... Spesial Fict for HunHan Day /HunHan/Yaoi/OS


Laki-laki cantik ini melihat ponselnya berkali-kali hanya untuk mengecek apakah ada pesan masuk atau tidak. Kira-kira sudah hampir dua jam dia duduk ataupun rebahan dikasurnya. Bukan tanpa alasan, dia menunggu kabar dari teman-temannya yang akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok hari ini. Tugas yang harus dipresentasikan besok pagi. Kenapa tidak mengerjakannya kemarin-kemarin? Untuk itupun mereka juga memiliki alasan yang begitu logis.

Tugas baru diberikan kemarin dihari terakhir masuk sebelum akhir pekan lalu tepat setelah sang guru membagi kelompok tiba-tiba saja ada pengumuman kalau jadwal akan diganti mulai senin depan. Oh Shit! dan sialnya pelajaran sejarah -tugas- ada dihari itu juga. Belum selesai kesialan yang mereka terima karena lebih sialnya lagi Luhan dan teman-temannya mendapat kelompok 2.

Ping!

Lamunannya berakhir karena suara notifikasi dari ponselnya yang ikut bergetar juga.

"aku tidak tau, coba kau tanya Kyungsoo"

Itulah balasan yang ia dapat setelah menunggu hampir 15 menit. What the- Kai, temannya ini benar-benar.

Tanpa membalas pesan tadi, langsung saja dia beralih mencari kontak lelaki bermata bulat -Kyungsoo-

"Kyung, hari ini kita jadi mengerjakan tugas kan?" ketiknya

send

ia lihat pesan itu, sudah diterima tapi belum dibaca. Oke Luhan akan menunggu lagi. Tak ingin waktunya terbuang sia-sia akhirnya ia putuskan untuk sekedar membasuh dirinya yang begitu lengket dan bau dikamar mandi. Setelah menancapkan kabel cas akhirnya ia tinggal benda persegi itu dimeja nakas.

Ketika membuka pintu kamar, anak ini berpapasan dengan adiknya yang juga sudah bersiap untuk menikmati hari liburnya. Ziyu melirik sang kakak sekilas sebelum menuruni tangga dan diikuti anak yang lebih tinggi dibelakangnya.

"jangan keras-keras volumenya" ingat Luhan pada sang adik yang sudah duduk manis didepan tv. Tangannya sibuk menggonta-ganti channel sambil bergumam menjawab peringatan kakaknya tadi.

Luhan melenggang kearah kamar mandi dekat dapur setelah memastikan kalau adiknya menyalakan tv dengan volume pas. Dia hanya tak suka sesuatu yang terlalu berisik.

Sekitar 30 menit berlalu barulah Luhan keluar dengan wajah yang lebih segar walaupun bajunya tak ganti. Alasannya tak ganti baju karena masih wangi dan juga baru kemarin dia memakainya. Dasar jorok.

"hyung aku nanti pergi dengan temanku" ketika melewati ruang santai, ia mendapat laporan dari adiknya. Wajah cantiknya tiba-tiba saja mengkerut tanda ia berpikir.

"baiklah, dengan Haowen kan? asal jangan pulang terlalu malam hyung ijinkan" dan setelahnya ia lanjutkan lagi langkah menuju kamar.

Memang Luhan itu pribadi yang sangat banyak aturan, bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi disisi lain dia termasuk orang yang suka dengan dunia bebas, maksudnya dunia dimana dia bisa berekspresi sesukanya. Ketika masuk kamar, tujuan utamanya yaitu ponsel.

Puluhan notifikasi ia dapat tapi hanya beberapa yang ia anggap penting. Termasuk satu notifikasi yang bisa membuatnya berdebar secara tiba-tiba. Mengesampingkan pesan dari Kyungsoo, Kai maupun adik-adiknya langsung saja ia pilih pesan yang bisa membuatnya senyum-senyum seperti ini.

"memangnya kita jadi mengerjakan tugas hari ini?"

Kira-kira hanya seperti itu isi pesannya, tapi bagi Luhan sudah sangat berarti karena pesan itu berasal dari orang yang dia sukai.

"Sehun mengirimiku pesan" gumamnya senang, bahkan ia angkat tinggi-tinggi benda persegi itu sambil rebahan diranjang. Mengamati deretan tulisan disana, ia pikirkan beberapa kalimat sebagai balasan.

"hm kurasa iya, kau tau kan kalau Sejarah jadwalnya besok. Jadi mau tak mau harus hari ini kita mengerjakannya"

send

Setelah mengirimnya, Luhan kembali senyum-senyum tak jelas. Bisa diingat kalau tadi adalah pesan pertama dari Sehun semenjak ia menyukainya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Tak mau terlalu berharap mendapat balasan lagi, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk membuka pesan dari Kyungsoo juga Kai dan err beberapa adik yang ia kenal melalui sosial media.

"entahlah aku juga tidak tau Lu, tanyakan pada Kai saja" -Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo bilang jam setengah satu, tapi entahlah nanti aku akan mengabarimu lagi" -Kai

Tanpa sadar bibir mungil itu berdecak kesal. Bagaimana tidak?! Kyungsoo bilang tanyakan pada Kai tapi Kai seakan bergantung pada Kyungsoo, kalau terus begini kapan tugasnya akan dikerjakan? oh dan apa tadi? setengah satu? heol! apa mereka mau membakar tubuh temannya sendiri.

Ping!

"eoh?" ia buka ponselnya dan mengerjap karena Sehun ternyata membalas pesannya. Astagah aaaa.

"iya juga sih hahaha, hm jadi nanti dimana? jam berapa?"

Luhan menimbang-nimbang harus membalas seperti apa. Sampai akhirnya jemari mungilnya dengan lincah menari diatas touch screen.

"haha nah.. entahlah, tadi Kai bilang jam setengah satu tapi tidak tau dirumah siapa. Nanti akan mengabari lagi"

Send

Hahhh~ anak ini menjatuhkan poselnya kesamping dengan tubuh terlentang pasrah. Senyum kecilnya terus terlukis disana. Kalau diingat-ingat dia tak berani untuk mengirim pesan duluan ke Sehun padahal dia sudah memiliki kontaknya lumayan lama.

Ping!

"baiklah, nanti kabari aku oke^^"

Aaaaaaa demi apa, Luhan boleh berteriak sekarang. Apa pesan itu berarti kalau Sehun bergantung padanya?

"hmm oke"

Dan begitulah akhirnya liburan dari seorang lelaki cantik bernama Luhan. Menunggu kepastian dari orang-orang hanya untuk mengerjakan tugas.

..

..

..

Pagi ini terlalu riuh karena anak-anak terlihat sibuk mempersiapkan bahan presentasi termasuk kelompok Luhan.

"Luhan, astagah untung kau mengerjakannya. Terimakasih~ maaf kemarin aku pergi" Kyungsoo menatap berterimakasih pada Luhan sedangkan anak yang saat ini menatap laptop nya hanya tersenyum mengiyakan.

Memang kemarin akhirnya mereka tak jadi mengerjakan tugas bersama, terhitung sejak pesan terakhir baik dari Kyungsoo maupun Kai siang itu mereka lepas kontak sampai malam hari.

"Lu, bagaimana? kau sudah menemukan yang kita cari semalam?" suara dari arah belakang membuat dua orang ini menoleh. Luhan mengangguk singkat sebelum kembali fokus pada laptopnya sedangkan Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung. Kenapa Sehun bertanya seperti tadi?

"Kai" panggil Luhan pada anak berkulit tan yang sibuk menghapus papan tulis. Kai yang merasa terpanggil langsung saja menghampiri rusa ini.

"ini, giliran kau dan Kyungsoo yang bekerja. Semalam sudah aku dan Sehun yang mengerjakannya" Luhan menyodorkan miliknya pada Kai.

Kyungsoo membentuk bibirnya menjadi o karena tahu ternyata semalam Sehun dan Luhan mengerjakannya bersama. Menyadari sesuatu akhirnya anak ini menaik turunkan alisnya bermaksud menggoda teman rusanya ini.

"apa" risih Luhan kemudian menyibukkan diri dengan ponsel sedangkan Kyungsoo mendengus dan memilih untuk bergabung dengan Kai untuk mempelajari bahan presentasi hari ini.

Luhan sendiri tengah menahan rona merah diwajahnya ketika membuka lagi pesan-pesannya dengan Sehun. Sedikit ia tolehkan kepalanya pada lelaki pucat yang saat ini sibuk mengamati teman-temannya bermain. Merasa terus diawasi akhirnya dia ikut menoleh lalu tersenyum pada pemilik sepasang mata rusa yang membulat lucu. Mungkin terkejut karena dia membalas tatapannya tiba-tiba.

Lelaki cantik yang duduk dibangku deretan depan langsung menunduk salah tingkah, tangannya dengan asal menscrool pesan-pesan itu.

"ugh! kau itu seperti wanita saja! ketahuan menatapnya diam-diam" rutuknya pada diri sendiri.

Tanpa ia tau, ternyata Sehun sudah berdiri dari bangku dan berjalan kearahnya. Anak itu duduk dikursi Kyungsoo membuat Luhan menoleh cepat.

Deg

Lagi-lagi jantungnya bekerja lebih tak normal, ya ampun baru kali ini dia duduk sebangku dengan Sehun! apalagi Sehun terus mengamatinya membuat segala pergerakan anak ini kaku.

"sudah sarapan?"

Meleleh. Luhan benar-benar meleleh mendengar suara bariton itu, dan apa Sehun menanyakan tentang makan tadi? Sehun peduli padanya. Bolehkah Luhan menangis sekarang.

Tak tau dapat komando dari mana tapi yang pasti laki-laki cantik ini menggeleng pelan.

"kenapa belum?"

"a-ah itu.. aku bangun terlalu siang dan takut terlambat, j-jadi langsung saja berangkat" jawab rusa ini dengan nada gugup.

"padahal waktumu masih banyak, apa itu hanya alasanmu saja agar bisa menghindariku?" kali ini Sehun merubah cara duduknya menghadap Luhan.

"m-mwo? kata siapa? tidak" dia menggeleng heboh menolak pemikiran Sehun

"kau berbohong eoh? terlihat jelas. Bahkan aku bisa mengetahui sifatmu dalam semalam Luhan"

Skak Mat!

Luhan terdiam dengan wajah menunduk yang pastinya sudah memerah sempurna.

Ada apa dengan mereka? sepertinya banyak hal yang terjadi semalam.

Flashback

Sore menjelang malam menyapa bumi ketika Luhan bangun dari tidurnya. Setelah meregangkan otot dan juga menguap lebar akhirnya anak ini duduk ditengah ranjang dengan tangan beralih mengambil ponsel yang sejak tadi ia biarkan tergeletak disana. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai dia memekik heboh karena ada banyak pesan dari Sehun yang menanyakan perihal tugas kelompok.

Astaga! dia lupa! mana ketiduran lagi! salahkan pada mata yang tiba-tiba memanas dan juga kepala yang berdenyut beberapa jam yang lalu.

shit!

"hai Lu, bagaimana? jadinya mengerjakan dimana?" - 12 : 20

"jadi tidak?" - 12 : 49

"Luhan?" - 13 : 32

"kalau tidak hari ini kapan lagi? hellow, permisi?" - 14 : 01

"kau disana kan Lu? jawab pesanku" - 14 : 15

"Lu? Luhan?" - 15 : 56

"hei, kau baik-baik saja kan?" - 16 : 05

"Luhan, balas pesanku. Jangan membuatku khawatir" - 16 : 18

Blush

Entah kenapa pipi gembul itu merona. Sehun mengkhawatirkannya, iyakan? mimpi apa dia tadi?

"Luhan?" - 16 : 56

15 menit yang lalu. Entah kenapa Luhan langsung cepat-cepat mengetik balasan.

"ya Hun? ah maaf aku tadi ketiduran jadi tidak membalas pesanmu. Ya aku baik-baik saja dan soal tugas kelompok entahlah tak satupun dari mereka yang menghubungiku"

Secepat kilat ia kirim pesan itu. Bahkan tak sampai 10 detik pesan itu sudah diterima dan dibaca, dan beberapa detik setelahnya ada keterangan kalau orang diseberang sana tengah mengetikkan balasan. Ahh Luhan jadi tak sabar untuk melihat jawabannya.

Tapi kosong, tak ada balasan sama sekali. Kenapa? apa disana pending? tapi mengingat jaringan dinegara itu yang sangat bagus mana bisa terjadi hal seperti ini.

1 menit

4 menit

7 menit

Ping!

Akhirnyaaaa!

"oh begitu, kukira terjadi sesuatu padamu mengingat kau selalu membalas pesan dengan cepat tapi tadi kau begitu lama haha. Hm kalau bergantung pada mereka, tugas kita tak akan pernah selesai. Bagaimana kalau kita saja yang mengerjakannya?"

Ini pesan terpanjang dari Oh Sehun! Luhan berani bertaruh untuk hal itu.

"kita? berdua? em baiklah, bukan ide yang buruk. Dimana?"

Send

Seandainya itu bertatap muka sudah pasti Luhan akan gugup setengah mati. Jadi ya berayukur saja karena saat ini mereka hanya berbalas pesan.

Ping!

"bagaimana kalau dirumahmu?"

Luhan memiringkan tubuhnya mencari posisi nyaman sebelum membalas pesan itu.

"boleh, aku akan siap-siap. Kau datanglah"

Hanya dibaca. Luhan kecewa tapi mengingat Sehun akan datang senyumnya jadi mengembang. Tapi ketika membaca pesan yang ia kirimkan barusan kenapa dia seperti wanita yang akan diajak kencan? bersiap-siap? hohoho bahkan mereka hanya ingin mengerjakan tugas ck ck ck.

Cklek

Ia alihkan pandangannya kearah pintu dimana kepala adiknya menyembul dari sana.

"hyung aku pergi sekarang, Haowen menungguku diluar. Dan oh sepertinya tetangga kita emm Sehun hyung juga menunggumu diluar, aku pergi. Dah"

Glek

Luhan lupa, Sehun adalah tetangganya. Sial! pantas saja anak itu cepat sekali datangnya. Sebenarnya rumah Sehun hanya berjarak dua bangunan saja dari sini.

Buru-buru anak ini menyusul langkah adiknya. Ketika membuka pintu memang sudah ada pasangan kekasih -Haowen dan Ziyu walaupun mereka menyembunyikannya tapi terlihat jelas oleh Luhan- dan juga Sehun yang menggerakkan tangannya menyapa Luhan.

"Haowen, jangan pulang terlalu malam atau aku tak akan pernah mengijinkan kalian keluar lagi. Dan juga jangan berbuat macam-macam, mengerti?" suruh Luhan pada Haowen yang langsung mengangguk paham.

Setelah pasangan itu pergi barulah suasana canggung menyelimuti Luhan. Dia gugup kalau harus berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"masuklah Sehun"

Sehun itu tipikal orang yang easy going namun tetap memiliki sisi cool yang kentara. Terlebih didukung wajahnya yang tampan dan berkharisma itu, bagaimana bisa Luhan menolak pesonanya.

"kita mengerjakannya dimana?" tanya Sehun yang masih berdiri didekat sofa. Menunggu jawaban Luhan yang terlihat menimang-nimang.

"ditaman belakang saja, ayo"

Keduanya berjalan depan dan belakang, Sehun terus mengekori sang pemilik rumah sambil mengamati interior yang menurutnya cukup unik.

"tunggulah disana, aku akan mengambil laptop dan snack dulu"

"perlu bantuan?" tawar Sehun ketika anak cantik didepannya berbalik menuju dapur.

"ah? tidak, kau tunggu saja disana"

Sehun mengangguk paham dan meninggalkan Luhan yang juga berbeda arah dengannya. Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju taman belakang, memilih duduk dikursi ayunan yang ada didekat kolam renang. Rumah Luhan lumayan besar mengingat kalau orangtuanya pengusaha yang cukup sukses.

Tak butuh waktu lama akhirnya Luhan ikut bergabung, karena kursi ayun lumayan besar jadi bisa menampung tubuh mereka tanpa harus takut patah. Laki-laki cantik itu menaruh minuman dimeja terdekat lalu bersila menghadap kolam. Sehun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Luhan membiarkan laptop terbuka didepan mereka.

Tanpa banyak bicara Luhan langsung saja menghidupkan koneksi laptopnya dan mensearching tugas sejarah yang harus ia buat jadi presentasi.

"tentang apa?" Luhan menoleh kemudiam menunduk lagi karena langsung bertatapan dengan mata tajam itu. Sehun mengangkat sudut bibirnya melihat tingkah itu.

"Sejarah Kota Seoul"

"mm" lelaki cantik ini bergumam lirih dan mulai mengetik apa saja yang berhubungan dengan Seoul.

Hampir satu jam mereka berada diposisi itu dengan Luhan yang kali ini sibuk mengedit sedangkan anak satunya menurunkan kakinya dan mengayun benda yang ia duduki membuat Luhan menoleh sesaat.

"Lu" panggilnya

"hm?" gumam Luhan kembali sibuk mengecek tugasnya.

"kudengar ada seseorang yang menyukaiku dikelas"

DEG

"o-oh? iyakah? wahh.. siapa?" jemari mungil itu terlihat bergetar ketika mengetik, matanya tak berani menatap Sehun barang sedetik.

"namanya Luhan" suara itu terdengar begitu santai.

AAAAAAA

Lelaki cantik ini memejamkan mata sambil menggigit bibirnya gugup. Mati! dia benar-benar mati sekarang!

"k-kata siapa haha kau s-salah orang" cepat-cepat Luhan menutup laptopnya menghiraukan file itu sudah disimpan atau belum. Masa bodoh, dia bisa mengerjakannya ulang. Dengan terburu anak ini turun dari ayunan namun karena tak seimbang dia jatuh dengan lutut mengenai jalan setapak yang dilapisi batu-batu kecil.

"yak! kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun membantu Luhan duduk. Ia cek lutut yang memerah itu membuat rona merah menghiasi wajah cantik anak didepannya.

"emm S-Sehun yang tadi itu-"

"iya aku tau dari gelagatmu, sangat terlihat" Sehun ikut duduk disamping Luhan yang memeluk laptopnya erat.

Hening

"kenapa kau diam saja kalau menyukaiku?" tanya Sehun

"aku takut kau marah"

Terdengar helaan nafas dari sebelah dan refleks Luhan menvgigit bibir bawahnya mengira kalau orang yang selama ini disukainya akan marah.

"kau mau jadi pacarku?"

"EH?!" Luhan membulatkan mata rusanya lucu, ia amati wajah tampan Sehun dari samping.

"aku tau ini sejak lama. Awalnya aku tak memiliki perasaan apapun padamu, tapi mengingat kau sering berkorban untukku lama kelamaan aku seperti memiliki perasaan lain" anak itu menoleh dan bertatapan dengan Luhan. Senyum manisnya mengembang membuat mata sipitnya bak bulan sabit.

"b-berkorban apa?"

"kau kira aku tak tau siapa yang memberikan alasan kalau aku sakit ketika jam olahraga? siapa yang menyelipkan buku tugas didalam tasku yang jelas-jelas aku meninggalkannya dirumah? setiap pagi menunggu didekat gerbang rumah dan diam-diam mengikutiku menaiki bus yang sama? lalu, siapa yang sudah memohon pada temannya sendiri agar satu kelompok denganku hm?"

Jantung itu berpacu begitu cepat, aliran darahpun seakan berkumpul kearea pipi. Ugh Luhan malu.

"jadi? kau mau tidak jadi pacarku?"

"emm itu.."

"kau pasti mau"

"eh?! tidak-"

"oh jadi kau tidak mau?"

"aduh bukan juga"

"lalu?"

"a-apa benar kau mau jadian denganku?" cicit Luhan membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"tentu saja Lu, bahkan aku sudah mengenal baik ayah dan ibumu"

"hah?!"

"kemarin lebih tepatnya, sebelum futsal aku kemari mengantar kue tapi mereka bilang kau sudah pergi ke lapangan. Apa itu termasuk salah satu kegiatanmu? stalker?"

"yak! kenapa-"

"mulai hari ini kau resmi jadi milikku" Sehun mengukuhkan kepemilikannya membuat Luhan tambah merona.

Keduanya terus mengobrol untuk membiasakan diri.

Flashback End

Karena hal itulah tadi pagi Luhan terburu berangkat karena tak mau berpapasan dengan Sehun membuat anak yang lebih tampan mengernyit karena tak ada sosok mungil yang biasa mengikutinya setiap pagi.

"jadi benarkan kau menghindariku? kenapa hm? malu bertemu dengan pacar barumu?" goda anak ini membuat Luhan cemberut dengan wajah memerah.

"ayo kita kekantin, tak baik meninggalkan sarapan bagi pelajar" Sehun beranjak lalu menggandeng tangan Luhan yang menunduk mengikutinya keluar.

"eh mereka mau kemana?" tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo ketika melihat dua temannya keluar kelas.

"entahlah, kencan mungkin" jawab anak bermata bulat ini acuh.

"ahh ya benar, pasangan baru haha"

Dan keduanya tertawa geli. FYI, kemarin Kai dan Kyungsoo memang sengaja lepas kontak dengan Luhan karena permintaan Sehun. Tapi kenapa Kyungsoo tadi sempat mengernyit bingung dengan sikap Sehun? emm bisa dikata hanya profesionalitas semata, akting.

Dan biarkan itu menjadi rahasia mereka bertiga saja.

END


End file.
